Verdades que son incómodas
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: De cómo Suigetsu aprende una lección. ;Suigetsu/Karin.


**Naruto © Kishimoto.**

La horrible verdad es que Karin es caliente. Y Suigetsu lo sabe, claro que sí.

Se le sale de las manos algunas veces, justo cuando Karin se queda callada por un momento y a Suigetsu la idea de tirársela contra un árbol le corta limpiamente la cordura. Suigetsu habla y dice alguna gilipollez y entonces Karin se enerva, replica y la cara se le hincha como un tomate. Se sube las gafas y menciona por quinta, décima, trigésima vez en la tarde que _no sé porqué carajos necesitamos a Suigetsu_- y otras estupideces más que Suigetsu no escucha. Sasuke ni se inmuta. Juugo suspira y él aprovecha y sonríe de lado –la punta de una espada- y recuerda con un poco de pesar por quinta, décima y trigésima vez en la tarde que Karin es una grandísima perra. Las imágenes mentales desaparecen y el tronco del árbol se le antoja un escenario hasta cliché.

Honestamente no se la tiraría ni en un millón de años. Nope, ni aunque la polla este a punto de reventársele. Joder, _no_. Hay que estar muy loco para querer meterle la mano a esa zanahoria.

Luego todo se tranquiliza por un momento. Juugo está hablando con pajaritos –qué manía más extraña, de verdad- y Sasuke está dándose algún pajazo mental –o eso es lo que quiere creer Suigetsu, que está convencido de que Sasuke solo necesita un empujoncito amigable, nada más, para liberar toda esa tensión acumulada por el estrés de querer matar a su hermano y esas cosas, ¿no?-. Karin, en cambio, está haciéndole ojitos a Sasuke. Suigetsu entorna los ojos y sorbe ruidosamente del agua en su termo. No es que este celoso, para nada, es solo que cree que no hay que tener más de dos dedos en la frente para saber que Sasuke es más frígido que una tabla de planchar. No es tan difícil, solo hay que verlo, por todos los cielos.

Suigetsu muerde el pitillo y entorna aún más los ojos.

Además de perra, Karin es estúpida, por lo visto, ¡no ver algo tan obvio, por dios! Si fuera ella y tuviera ese condenado culo tan bien puesto, andaría haciéndole ojitos a otra persona… alguien como él, por ejemplo, que lleva –por cierto- tiempo largo sin follar. Suigetsu se lamenta un poco –qué difícil es tener que vivir- y el del pajazo mental resulta al final, ser él. Y todo lo que ve es Karin. Y su estúpido pelo rojo que resulta ser una molestia para los ojos –se niega a compararlo con algo. Se niega rotundamente a decir alguna mariconada relacionada con la perra de Karin. Que le pone, cierto, pero hasta ahí no más-. Y su incontrolable lengua bífida y ponzoñosa. Y sus piernas largas y sus malditos pantalones cortos que dejan ver más de lo que quisiera.

O quiere. Y joder, es que Karin está en todas partes que resulta casi imposible no meterse la mano en los pantalones y recrearla mil veces en un minuto, de las mil maneras posibles e inimaginables. Solo por esas ocasiones piensa que no se irá al infierno por tirársela ¿no? Ha hecho cosas mucho peores, de todas formas. Y no es que la culpa sea algo que precisamente conozca.

Suigetsu se justifica, aunque con algo de dudas.

—Eres un puerco, Suigetsu.

Al parecer Karin le ha pillado metiéndose la mano. Suigetsu no dice nada por unos segundos, disfrutando de la cara roja de Karin –sabe que es algo inevitable, no es como si ella quisiera. Karin se ahorcaría si supiera que está así de roja-. A Suigetsu, pues, le entra curiosidad.

—Zanahoria, ¿eres virgen?

Luego le lleva cerca de quince minutos de jaleo, golpes a ninguna partes, insultos rutinarios y algo de _tocar justo en el lugar qué es_ y Suigetsu se corre y Karin suspira y el nombre de Suigetsu se corta a la mitad porque de todas formas Karin tiene los sentidos puestos y sabe que el que está encima suyo es ese cretino que le hace la vida imposible, así que ni en un millón de años le dará gusto –aunque acabó de hacerlo. Eso, sin embargo, Karin no lo sabe-.

Suceden dos cosas interesantes.

Karin se calla. Suigetsu se acuesta a su lado y la aprieta contra su cuerpo y le importa un carajo si ella es Karin y él es Suigetsu y están algo así cómo abrazados. Luego Suigetsu descubre una cosa: la zanahoria era virgen.

No es tan perra, después de todo.


End file.
